Gwevin: Sin escape
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Gwen y Kevin quedan atrapados en una cabaña, sin salida sin escape, ¿Se quedaran sin hacer nada? ¿O tendran una intensa conversacion? puro GWEVIN romantico
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**Aqui mi nueva historia, esto de preguntas entre Gwen y Kevin**

**Pero preguntas muy intimas de cada uno**

**Esta incompleta se supone que son 20 preguntas**

**10 Gwen**

**10 Kevin**

**Pero solo hay 5 Gwen y 5 Kevin **

**CUANDO ESTO LLEGE A LOS 30 COMENTARIOS SUBIRE LA OTRA PARTE**

**Dime que te parecio**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10**

**! #$$!#! €₩£`¥~€%€%£%€%~**€

* * *

Todo había empezado mal, y no mejoraba con el tiempo, la desesperación aumentaba con cada segundo, y la voz del locutor de radio no ayudaba, el canal del clima no se había equivocado esta vez, como siempre lo hacía, de todas formas, el cielo estaba tan despejado, lleno de estrellas, nada comparado con lo que venía, la conducción por la carretera fue tranquila, la ventana del piloto y el pasajero estuvieron abajo, mientras las manos de la joven pareja se encontraban en la barra de cambios, hasta que Kevin necesitaba ambas manos para la conducción, Kevin condujo kilómetros para arriesgar su vida, para que al final no hubiera una mierda, así lo pensó Gwen, su mente solo pensaba formas de como asesinar a su primo tan pronto como lo viera de nuevo, Ben solo dijo que llegaría un poco tarde y que investigaran un poco antes que el llegara, el camino hacia su destino había sido bueno, al lado de su novio, escuchando buena música, mientras el viento entrante de la ventana mecía su cabello, pero ahora, en medio de la nada, sin poder salir de esa maldita cabaña.

Ella los hubiera tele transportado, pero Kevin invento miles de excusas sobre dejar a su coche solo en medio de la nada, la tormenta de nieve había cubierto la entrada de la cabaña, su desesperación exploto al notar lo tranquilo que estaba Kevin, sentado en el sofá viendo caricaturas

"Como puedes hacer eso Kevin" La joven pregunto, sostuvo sus manos en sus caderas, su mirada fue tan profunda, sus ojos verdes tan abiertos

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Kevin aún seguían viendo el pequeño televisor, la imagen no se veía bien y con frecuencia fallaba, de seguro la tormenta estaba afectando la señal televisiva

"Sentarte hay como si nada pasara" Kevin retiro los ojos de la televisión por unos segundos, Gwen tenía muchas facetas en su personalidad, pero seguramente la que más le asustaba, era la Gwen enojada, no importaba si no tenía la razón, ella siempre ganaba

"No le veo nada de malo, Gwen ahora no voy a desesperarme por irme de aquí" Kevin se levantó del sofá y camino a la cocina, la cabaña era pequeña, y la cocina era casi compartida con la sala, solo había una pared y una puerta mostrando la división

"No se trata de eso, Kevin el dueño de esta cabaña fue asesinado, no sabemos dónde está su cuerpo" Gwen camino tras Kevin

"Gwen, en serio crees que el asesino dejaría el cuerpo de ese hombre aquí, en su propia casa, debía haberlo botado en algún lugar" Kevin busco en los gabinetes de la pequeña cocina algo de comida y los dejo en la mesa "En serio relájate, no saldremos de aquí, no voy a dejar mi auto en medio de la nada, no te vas a tele transportar" Gwen se sentó en una silla de la pequeña mesa de cuatro puestos "Debes comer algo, mira que hay en la nevera, iré a la habitación a buscar sabanas o algo que sirva" Kevin salió de la cocina, Gwen dudo en levantarse de la silla, o al menos de tocar algo, solo por el miedo de que le pudiera salir una araña, pero tampoco se iba a morir de hambre, se levantó de la silla, su mirada recorrió lentamente el espacio, todo era sucio, había mucho mugre y polvo por todas partes, abrió la nevera y como deseaba no hacerlo

"¡AHHH!" Gwen llevo sus dos manos a la boca tratando de no gritar de nuevo, su corazón se aceleró como nunca Kevin escucho el grito pero solo pensó que se había asustado por una araña, así que continúo buscando en el armario

"¡Kevin!" Su voz fue temblorosa, pero aun así grito todo lo que pudo, el ex convicto entendió que podía ser más que una simple araña, salió corriendo hacia la cocina, hasta que vio el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo, la nevera abierta y Gwen de pie en un rincón de la cocina, ignorando el cuerpo del hombre se dirigió a su chica, Gwen lo abrazo fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, su camisa se sintió un poco húmeda

"Gwen…" Ella no le prestó atención, las lágrimas caian lentamente por sus mejillas, el cuerpo era de avanzada edad y estaba un poco congelado boca arriba en el suelo, los ojos estaban abiertos, lo que lo hacía mucho más terrorífico "Todo está bien" Susurro lentamente, acaricio lentamente su cabello, tratando de consolarla "Ve a la sala, siéntate en el sofá, yo iré en un momento" Gwen negó con la cabeza aun en su pecho

"No…" Susurro con sus ojos aun cerrados, Kevin le dio en beso en su cabello y luego tomo su cabeza dulcemente en sus manos, viendo sus profundos ojos

"Vas a estar bien" Susurro lentamente, honestamente él no lo podía afirmar con seguridad, ver a un hombre muerto salir de una nevera, no se olvidaba tan fácilmente

"Que harás con él" Gwen ni si quiera fue capaz de mirar el cuerpo del hombre, el solo hecho de pensarlo le aterraba, recordar que casi le cae encima, fue horrible

"Nada, debemos dejarlo así, hasta que los plomeros se encarguen de él" Kevin dejo a Gwen y se agacho hasta el cuerpo del hombre, examinándolo lentamente, su insignia de plomero estaba sujeta al cinturón de su pantalón "Este hombre era un plomero" Kevin dijo suavemente "Es por eso que nos enviaron a investigar" Kevin se levantó y le tomo la mano a Gwen, haciéndola caminar hasta el sofá, su corazón aún seguía palpitando más rápido de lo normal, tomo asiento en sofá de color naranja, de muy mal gusto para ella realmente, pero su sentido de la moda y la elegancia no encajaban en ese momento, Kevin se sentó junto a ella, el joven paso una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello para atraerla más a él, Gwen acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Kevin, debían ser más de la diez de la noche, y sus ojos empezaban a sentirse pesados, y el cálido pecho de Kevin no le ayudaba mucho a mantenerse despierta, pero sabía que no podía dormir, se mantuvo quieta durante unos minutos, sabía que Kevin estaba muy concentrado en la televisión, pero el suave toque en su cabello, Kevin le estaba acariciando su cabello, y era algo que ella disfrutaba, nunca se había sentido así, sobándolo lentamente era algo tan relajante, hasta que el desespero se apodero de su cuerpo

"Kevin" Gwen comenzó "Hagamos algo divertido, juguemos algo" Su cabeza aún estaba apoyada en el firme pecho de su novio

"Dudo que hayas traído algún juego de mesa" Los ojos de Kevin aún no se despegaron de la pequeña pantalla

"Me gustaría algo más intenso" Susurro suavemente, con la esperanza que Kevin no la hubiera escuchado, pero eso quedo solo en la esperanza

"Más intenso…" Kevin susurro, Gwen se levantó de la posición en la que había estado, se sentó `educadamente en el sofá´

"Olvida eso" Susurro, pero sabía que eso no sería fácil para Kevin, sabía que aprovecharía la oportunidad

"Que es más intenso para ti, en que juego estabas pensado" Y ahí estaba el típico Kevin, siempre aprovechando la oportunidad, Gwen sabía que pronto empezaría a ser el atrevido Kevin, solo necesitaría un poco de confianza, pero nunca pasando su limite

"En ninguno realmente, pero si tu propones uno…" Las palabras quedaron en el aire, sabía que Kevin no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad

"Diez preguntas" Dijo rápidamente, Gwen lo miro con el rostro lleno de dudas, ese era el magnífico e intenso juego, esta vez y por primera vez, Kevin desaprovecho la oportunidad, nunca lo hacía, cada vez que Gwen se le insinuaba, Kevin no perdía un momento, donde estuviesen, en el coche, en la casa de Gwen, en la cochera, donde sea, pero claro, Gwen siempre manteniendo sus límites como mujer

"¿Qué?" Dijo luego de unos segundos de reflexión "Eso es intenso para ti" Gwen arqueo ambas cejas mientras intentaba no reír

"Depende de la clase de preguntas" Gwen entendió, no eran simples preguntas, eran más que eso, era averiguar la vida íntima de cada uno, saber que les gusta y que no, sabía que en algún momento tendrían esa intensa conversación

"Entiendo… muy bien empieza" La joven no tenía ni idea la clase de preguntas que tenía su novio, claro, tenía una lista de preguntas muy bien guardadas en su memoria, esperando el momento de ser contestadas

"Primera pregunga… Cuando nos casemos… ¿Qué tan seguido tendremos sexo?" Los ojos de Gwen se dirigieron a los de su novio, para la sorpresa que él ya la estaba viendo, y claro con una gran sonrisa al estilo Kevin en su rostro, Gwen pensó las palabras en su mente, solo para encontrar que no tenía nada que responder

"Eh… bueno yo… no lo sé… depende" Las palabras le jugaron una mala pasada, bueno eso pasaba en esos momentos

"Depende de que, debes ser más específica de eso se trata juego" Kevin explico, ahora las caricaturas ya no importaban, solo eran él y su chica

"Pues… yo creo que… cada vez que se tenga la oportunidad" Su sonrisa fue tímida, eso ni fue una sonrisa

"Genial, es tu turno, que sean atrevidas" Kevin sabía que Gwen no haría eso, y sabía que la pregunta será sencilla, como cuál era su color favorito, eso ya lo sabía.

Pero Gwen era una caja de sorpresas, y hacia unas semanas una simple pregunta había estado rondando en su cabeza, y matemáticamente no la tenía resuelta, pero esa simple pregunta se había convertido en un tormento. Su único pensamiento.

En cada lugar, siempre intentaba olvidarla, pero siempre la recordaba. Gwen sabía que Kevin tenía muchos secretos, muchos que podrían llegar a ser escalofriantes, oscuros, y sabía que él no los revelaría tan fácilmente

"Primera pregunta, ¿Cuantas novias has tenido?" Pregunto lentamente, su voz casi no se escuchó, y en ese momento, Kevin se arrepentía de haber empezado ese juego.

Pero ahora no sería fácil librarse de esa pregunta, Gwen lo presionaría, una y otra vez, hasta que su duda quedara resuelta, y claro, Kevin sabía que sufriría en el proceso, pero había otro camino, solo contestar sinceramente, así que empezó

"Nunca las llame novias… solo estaba con ellas unos días, y luego me alejaba de ellas, nunca las llegue a querer como a ti" Finalizo con una dulce sonrisa, Gwen se acercó y recobro su posición como había estado hace solo unos minutos, con su Cabeza en el cálido pecho de su novio, el cual la abrazo de inmediato

"No deberías preocuparte por mis anteriores novias, o las chicas con las que estuve" Y ocurrió lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento, la luz eléctrica se fue, la cabaña quedo a oscuras totalmente, Gwen incluso pudo escuchar maldecir mentalmente a Kevin "Hay que buscar velas"

"No" Gwen lo abrazo más, deteniéndolo antes que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento

"Gwen… tú no tienes miedo ¿verdad?" El silencio hiso presencia durante unos segundos, y Kevin concluyo: Gwen Tennyson tenía miedo, muy pocas veces había tenido miedo, solo cuando habían arañas cerca o se encontraban en una misión en un lugar cerrado, pero esta vez no era así

"Cuando era pequeña mis padres me llevaron a una mansión embrujada" Comenzó lentamente, como recordando cada momento de ese pasado "Me dejaron sola en una de esas habitación, habían muchas arañas, todas recorriendo mi cuerpo, y desde ahí me asustan las arañas y los lugares cerrados" Kevin estudio las palabras en su mente, tratando de entender a su novia, pero se le hacia casi imposible, nunca había estado en una mansión embrujada, o había tenido mucho acercamiento con las arañas, y el Proyector no era un lugar muy cerrado

"Yo nunca te dejare sola… solo espérame aquí mientras busco unas velas" Gwen se alejó de él lentamente quizás intentando alargar el momento.

Todo estaba totalmente a oscuras, asique los pasos de Kevin fueron lentos y cuidadosos, mientras Gwen se quedó sentada en el sofá, esperando que Kevin tuviera suerte y encontrara unas velas. Pero los segundos pasaban y no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, la incertidumbre de saber que le pasaba a Kevin estaba consumiento a la peli roja

Hasta que un sonido atrajo su atencion

Algo de vidrio habia caido al suelo

Parecia que venia de la habitacion

"¿Kevin, estas bien?"

No hubo respuesta

Y otro sonido de escucho parecia que algo se habia caido fuertemente

Gwen sin dudarlo mas encendio mana en su mano derecha

Ya no era tan brillante como antes

Sus poderes habian ido cambiando

"Kev..." Probo suerte y nada

Con las piernas algo temblorosas pero seguras sigio caminando

Se encontro con la entrada de la habitacion

Apoyo su mano en la pared

"Kevin no quiero que jueges con"

"Gwen no entres" Luego se escucho un fuerte golpe

"Kevin" Gwen termino la entrada y la poca visivilidad le fue suficiente

Su chico estaba bien

Pero no podia decir de un hombre que estaba en el suelo

Su cabeza notablemente rota, y en el suelo se hacia un notable charco de sangre

"Te dije que no entraras" Gwen dejo de mirar el cuerpo del hombre y salio corriendo

Kevin no espero ni un segundo y fue tras ella

La joven se dirigio a la puerta de entrada, intentando no tropezar con nada a su paso, el mana desaparecio de sus manos, palpo varias veces buscando el pomo de la puerta

Sin pensar las consecuencias

Toda ese nieve que cubria la cabaña hubiera estado encima de ella

Pero Kevin la tomo por el brazo deteniendola

Seguidamente la atrajo a su pecho

Gwen se mantuvo hay

Sin hacer un solo movimiento

Su respiracion se calmo

Kevin acaricio su cabello lentamente

Su camisa se sintio humeda en algun momento

"Tenemos que salir de aqui" Gwen se alejo de el solo un poco, como queria ver sus ojos, pero no podia

"Ahora mas que nunca no podemos" Kevin acaricio su mejilla "No podemos abandonar la escena de un crimen, tenemos que esperar a los plomeros, y tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad" Gwen fruncio el ceño

"Que responsabilidad" Kevin siguio acariciando su mejilla

"Yo mate a ese hombre"

"No Kevin, tu actuaste en defensa propia, ese hombre te ataco ¿O no fue asi?" Kevin asintio con la cabeza y Gwen lo volvio a abrazar

"Tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos" Kevin se separo de Gwen, le tomo la mano, dirigiendola al sofa

"¿Es realmente necesario?"

"Oye" Kevin comenzo "Tu fuiste quien queria hacer algo divertido" Gwen se sento en el sofa junto a su chico

"Pero ni si quiera hay luz" Kevin saco de su bolsillo derecho dos velas

Dejo el sofa para sentarse en el suelo

Lo siguiente fue sacar un encendedor de su bolsillo para luego encerder ambas velas y dejarlas de pie en suelo

"¿Asi esta mejor?" Dijo Kevin alardeando de su obra, aunque no fuera gran cosa

"Asi esta mejor" Gwen afirmo, Kevin se sento de nuevo junto a ella

El adolescente tomo a su chica por la cintura atrayendola hacia el para luego besarla

La joven solo pudo poner sus manos en sus hombros teniendo como resultado un beso mas profundo y mas intenso

"¿Eres virgen?" Pregunto Kevin rapidamente luego de cortar el beso sorpresivamente, esa conto como segunda pregunta

"Kevin"

"Solo contestame... no tienes porque sentir verguenza" Kevin acaricio su mejilla "Somos pareja y nos tenemos confianza" Kevin le dio seguridad, siempre lo hizo, en todo momento

"Si Kev, soy virgen" Kevin sintio como el aire le volvio al cuerpo, luego le sonrio

"Entonces... creo que es tu turno" La joven susurro sobre los labios de su novio, lo que causo una sonrisa por parte de el

El ambiente pudo ser pasado por uno romantico a la perfeccion

Y mas para una pareja joven como Gwen y Kevin

"Segunda pregunta...¿Que harias si tu novia queda embarazada?" Y eso fue algo que Kevin no espero, sinceramente pensaba que le preguntaria cosas como 'Que es lo que mas te gusta hacer' o algo como 'como coseguiste tu coche' pero Gwen estaba haciendo buenas preguntas, y no dudaba que se podian poner mas calientes

"Aver... si mi novia queda embarazada de otro chico... yo jamas se lo perdonaria, le daria una paliza al chico pero lo dejaria vivo, para que se hiciera cargo del bebe, pero se que tu jamas me engañarias, y si mi novia queda embarazada de mi... no me quedaria mas opcion que hacerme cargo del niño" Gwen le aplaudio mentalmente su respuesta, fue un 95% mas de lo que esperaba, aunque no tenia una respuesta a ciencia cierta, se acerco a el cerrando el poco espacio entre ellos con un dulce beso, el cual Kevin correspondio sin dudarlo

"Buena respuesta" Gwen felicito terminado el beso "Tu turno" Concluyo la ojiverde

"Muy bien, pregunta número tres... ¿Como te gustaria que fuera tu primera vez?"

Gwen sonrio

Hay dado en el blanco con esta pregunta

Desde hace unas semanas habia estaba *fantaseando* con su primera vez

Gwen acarisio la parte trasera de su cuello

Sus labios estando peligrosamente cerca

"Me gustaria algo romantico, claro como todas las chicas de mi edad, en un lugar alejado como un bosque o algo asi, en un cabaña cerca de un rio, cualquier cosa alejado de la ciudad"

"Parece sacado de una pelicula romantica... y este seria el escenario perfecto" Gwen fruncio el ceño, quizas tenia razon "No te gustaria..." Kevin se acerco a su chica, sus labios chocaron de nuevo, durante varios segundos se estuvieron besando, hasta que Gwen se alejo unos pocos centimetros de el

"Kevin sabes lo que siento por ti, pero realmente no quiero perder mi virginidad a los 17 años, me gustaria que esperaramos un poco mas" El toque de Gwen en la parte trasera de su cuello fue algo que lo relajo

"Esta bien, esta bien, sabes que no te quiero presionar a hacer algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir" Gwen le sonrio, fue una sonrisa de satisfaccion, se sentia agradecida con la vida por tener un novio como Kevin, aunque aveces le daban ganas de asesinarlo, la otra parte del tiempo era un buen novio

"Lose, entonces... creo que es mi turno... mi tercera pregunta es... ¿Porque te excitaste la ultima vez" Gwen sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago por esa pregunta, ni si quiera lo penso, solo lo dijo, habia olvidado que estaba tratando con un adolescente que tenia sus hormonas locas

"Realmente quieres saberlo" Kevin sonrio, esta vez dio su tipica sonrisa de chico malo, esperando cualquier respuesta de su chica, en cambio esta solo asintio con la cabeza lentamente, como dudando si realmente queria saber la respuesta "Ayer en la noche cuando te vi salir del agua, tu bikini, toda el agua escurriendose en tu cuerpo, tu hermoso cabello, tus ojos, todo fue perfecto, no me pude controlar" Ella sinseramente penso que se arrepentiria, o que Kevin daria una respuesta estupida, pero no fue asi, fue mejor de lo que esperaba

"Nunca pense que pudiera tener esa capacidad en ti" Gwen se mordio el labio seductoramente, Kevin se acerco a ella, hasta tener sus labios en su oido

"Tienes esa capacidad en todos los hombres" Luego le mordio el lobulo de la oreja, para luego encontrar sus ojos con los de ella "Te sorprenderia las veces que te he deseado, creo que te asustaria"

"No lo creo, es tu turno" concluyo la ojiverde, completamente feliz por saber su nueva capacidad sobre los hombres, en especial en uno

"Pregunta numero cuatro, ¿Hasta que punto llegaste con tu ex novio?" Kevin estaba enterado que Gwen ya habia tenido varios novios, en especial uno con el que estuvo mas de ocho meses, siempre habia querido saber que tanto habian hecho, queria saber que tanta experiencia tenia su chica

"¿Con Christian? Solo estuve con el porque mis papas decian que su familia y el eran una buena influencia para mi, hasta que descubrimos que su familia tenia negocios sucios, era un aburrido, y un completo idiota, solo nos besamos unas cinco veces, segun el si nos besabamos yo corria el riesgo de quedar embarazada" La joven pareja rio, pero mas Kevin, en serio como podian haber personas que piensan eso, Kevin rio, rio, rio y rio, hasta que Gwen le dio un puño en el brazo (algo leve) solo queriendo tener su atencion de nuevo

"Ese chico es un completo imbecil" Dijo Kevin ya mas calmado, el ambiente romantico regreso de nuevo, el uno junto al otro viendo los ojos del otro, acomodados juntos en el sofa

"No deberias preocuparte por mis anteriores novios, o los chicos con los que estuve" Gwen sonrio, y en pocos segundos Kevin se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que el, le habia contestado cuando ella le pregunto por sus anteriores novias, luego le sonrio

"No lo hago, sabes que confio en ti" Kevin unio sus manos manteniendolas juntas "Es tu turno"

"Bien, pregunta cuatro, ¿Eres virgen?" Kevin cambio su expresion, su pequeña sonrisa desaparecio, en ese momento se arrepentia de haber empezado ese juego

"No puedes hacerme esa pregunta, yo ya te la hice a ti" Kevin se excuso, cambio de posicion sentandose en el sofa, mirando hacia adelante a la tevision apagada, totalmente serio

"Kevin" Gwen apoyo una mano en su hombro, este solo la miro, se movio hacia adelante, Kevin apoyo sus codos en sus piernas, manteniendo la cabeza baja mirando hacia las velas

"¿No podemos evadir esa pregunta?" Pregunto lentamente

"No Kevin, yo te respondi con la verdad, ahora contestame tu, ¿eres virgen, o no?" El joven no cambio la mirada de la luz de la vela, hasta que empezo a recordar

"Fue dos dias antes de conocerte" Comenzo, Gwen sintio una punzada en el corazon, pero se sentia obligada a saber mas, asique solo olvido su dolor y siguio escuchando "Una chica me estaba ayudando con el negocio de las armas para los caballeros eternos, esa noche fui a la bodega, queria ver si ya estaba todo listo para la entrega, ella estaba alli, me ofreci a llevarla a su casa... luego simplemente sucedio, no quiero hablar mas de eso" Kevin siguio en su misma posicion, Gwen sin saber que hacer, si hablarle o solo dejarle de hablar, tampoco iban a estar sin hablar hasta que los plomeros llegaran

"Esta bien Kev, gracias por decirmelo, ahora se porque no te fijaste en mi, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar" Gwen intento hacer otra conversacion, quizas volver al mismo ambiente romantico en el que estaban

"Si me fije en ti, me gustaste mucho, pero estaba confundido... no quiero seguir hablando de esto" Gwen asintio con la cabeza, aunque no la estuviera viendo, ella entendio

"No hablaremos mas de esto, ¿Quieres que sigamos con el juego?" Kevin asintio "Es tu turno" Concluyo la pelirroja

"De acuerdo" Kevin recobro su posicion inicial "Pregunta numero cinco, ¿Arriba o abajo?" Pregunto sonriendo, Gwen quedo pensativa por unos segundos, realmente no tenia ninguna experiencia y eso no le ayudaba mucho a su desicion

"Arriba" Dijo sonriendo y orgullosa de su respuesta, aunque no habia mucho de que estarlo, fue bueno tener una conversacion asi con Kevin, la relacion se fortalecia y se conocian un poco mas, al ver que Kevin solo se la quedo viendo continuo "Pregunta numero cinco... en una palabra ¿Que significo para ti?" Kevin medito unos segundos, habian tantas palabras pero tan pocas para recordar en ese momento

"Todo" Respondio orgulloso y sonriendo, su chica no tardo en hacer lo mismo, sentirse orgullosa del novio que tenia y sonreir "eres mi vida" Concluyo con satisfaccion

"Gracias Kev"

* * *

** #$/^&amp;€£¥₩%€£¥%! #$&amp;€£₩%%!$ /^&amp;&amp;*%€₩£~€**

**Bueno termine**

**Resulta que son 20 preguntas**

**Pero decidi solo subir la mitad**

**5 Kevin**

**5 Gwen**

**Para un total de diez**

**Si esta historia llega a 10 comentarios enpezare a hacer el otro capitulo**

**30 COMENTARIOS PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO**

**No olvides revisar el Que Paso Despues De **

**BESOS**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola personas y personos, esto es SIN ESCAPE PARTE 2 y... es el final... siento la demora y perdon si hay algun horror ortográfico esta escrito en las notas del cel... al final diré unas cositas...

** $#/ ^#&amp; $€% £₩£%¥~€₩**

Kevin se volvio a sentar junto a su chica,

Gwen sonrio tan pronto como lo hizo, estaba disfrutando lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y ninguno dudaba que se podia poner mejor

"Entonces" Kevin comenzo suavemente, Gwen apoyo una mano en su cabeza y el codo en el mueble, haciendo su comodidad mejor

"Bien creo que es tu turno" Dijo mientras verificaba su telefono de nuevo, no habia señal

"Muy bien, pregunta numero seis" El joven sonrio, y de inmediato Gwen sabia que la pregunta seria muy intima, quizas hasta pasando sus limites, pero no podia asegurarlo "¿Tendrias sexo en una playa?" Gwen espero unos segundos pensando su respuesta, se habia vuelto dificil

"Si la playa esta sola ¿porque no?" Su picardia fue notoria, y Kevin no pudo evitar sonreir cuando Gwen le guiño el ojo mientras hablaba "Mi turno" Dijo mientras Kevin seguia embobado viendola "Pregunta numero seis... ¿Cuando te masturbaste por primera vez?" Kevin salio de su asombro para entrar a uno mayor, Gwen en serio le habia preguntado eso, nunca penso que se podia interesar por ese tema hacia el, ni que lo viera de esa forma

"A los trece años" Kevin tuvo una mejor idea, se acerco a su chica hasta tener sus labios cerca de su oreja "¿Quieres saber cual fue la ultima ves que lo hize?" Gwen empujo suavemente a Kevin lejos de ella, aunque tan solo fueron unos pocos centimetros "Hey fue una broma" Declaro aparentando estar dolido, y llevandose una mano al pecho, justo donde Gwen lo habia golpeado

"Es tu turno" Dijo tratando de evadir el tema anterior

"Pregunta numero siete" Su voz se apago, las preguntas se estaba acabando "¿Sexo oral?" Gwen ni si quiera miro a Kevin, solo se limito a pensar una respuesta

"Quizas" Dijo luego de un suave movimiento en los hombros "Tendras que esperar, para saber la respuesta" Esta vez Gwen no pudo evitar ver a Kevin, ella estaba sonriendo mientras Kevin parecia estar aun asombrado por la respuesta de su chica, ante el silencio de Kevin, Gwen chasqueo los dedos en frente de su rostro "¿Estas bien?" Kevin de inmediato reacciono y miro a su chica

"Solo... estoy bien, es tu turno" Gwen no dudo de sus pensamientos, era normal en un chico adolescente con hormonas locas

"Pregunta siete... ¿Cuantos hijos te gustaria tener?" Kevin cambio drasticamente su mirada, habia pasado de ser una feliz a ser una estatica, preocupada

"Nunca me he imaginado con hijos" Kevin comenzo, su voz lenta e inquebrantable, fuerte pero debil como un susurro "Nunca me he imaginado en el futuro" Sus ojos desorbitados, centrados en la debil luz de la vela, tan quieta y estable

"No debes pensar asi, Kevin hemos hecho planes" Gwen habia tomano la mano Kevin manteniendolas juntas, entrelazadas

"Gwen, nose si pueda cumplir todos esos planes, esta siendo mucho para mi" Gwen no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, hace solo dos dias atras estaban planeando viajes juntos, y ahora no estaba seguro, Gwen no lo entendia

"¿Esta siendo mucho para ti?" Gwen alzo su voz, mas de lo normal, se levanto del sofa, solo viendolo, con su ceño fruncido

"Kevin... entonces todo ha sido una mentira"

"¿Que?, no Gwen, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero..." Su voz se apago, temiendo de sus propias palabras, asustado de sus propios pensamientos, un frio recorrio su cuerpo, y su corazon se acelero, tomo un respiro "Gwen" Se levanto del sofa "Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a depender de alguien, y ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" Sus palabras fueron sinceras, sus oscuros ojos negros fueron la combinacion perfecta de la noche, la poca luz era perfecta, la poca luz era romantica

"Yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti, sabes cuanto me gustas desde un principio, y sabes que te quiero en mi futuro" Su voz salio en susurro, acompañana de pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Kevin seco sus lagrimas, era algo que le gustaba hacer, pero no le gustaba verla llorar

"Yo no estoy seguro si tenga uno, pero si es asi sabes que lo quiero tener con tigo" Gwen puso su mano sobre la de Kevin, su toque fue sensible, fue dulce, Gwen sonrio, y lloro a la vez, eran lagrimas de felicidad

"Estoy segura que si Kevin, porque te lo mereces, porque has cambiado" En su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa, los mejores momentos eran estar juntos, y finalizar el dia juntos

"Sigamos" Kevin evadio drasticamente el tema

"Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta" Gwen se cruzo de brazos sentada en el sofa, Kevin estaba junto a ella

"Con uno es suficiente" Contesto de mala gana, los ojos verdes de la pelirroja parecian no tener brillo de momento, ella no queria que su decepcion fuera notoria, no podia sonreir, toda mujer quiere una familia, toda mujer quiere un hombre que quiera una familia, dedicado, fiel y amoroso, Kevin no cumplia todos esos requisitos de manera exacta, pero Gwen sabia que el es unico e irremplazable, que a pesar de todos sus errores era un buen hombre, capaz de dar la vida por la de quien mas ama

"Entiendo" Kevin noto la tristeza en su voz, sabia que Gwen era una mujer con metas y propositos en su vida, con ideas de formarse estudiar, y tener una familia

"Hey no te sientas triste" Kevin intento remendar su error "Mis pensamientos pueden cambiar" Termino con una sonrisa, y su expresion cambio notoriamente, lo que contagio un poco a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, Kevin la atrajo a su pecho, manteniendola hay firme

"Estoy segura que cambiaran" Gwen sonrio con sus palabras " Ya sabes, todo bebe tiene un proceso" Kevin rio tranquilamente

"¿Conoces el uno de anticonceptivos?" Gwen le golpeo suavemente el brazo con el puño cerrado "Oye solo fue una pregunta, no habia necesidad de golpearme"

"Hablando de preguntas, es tu turno" Kevin dio un suspiro, las ideas se habian acabado, aun habian cosas que queria saber de ella, pero eran muy intimas, o muy simples para ser desperdiciadas en un juego de esta intensidad, Gwen estaba esperando la pregunta, mientras pensaba la de ella, las buenas preguntas se estaban acabando

"Pregunta ocho, ¿Dinero o sexo?" Gwen suspiro, a pesar de ser corta la pregunta, se hacia dificil, no habia necesidad de dinero en su familia ¿Pero sexo?, facil era escoger, pero no sentirse segura con su eleccion "Gwen, ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Puedes cambiar la pregunta?"

"No, solo tienes que escoger"

"Kevin no es facil" Gwen dejo su comoda posicion en el pecho de Kevin, sentandose correctamente en el sofa

"Si es facil, solo que prefieres sexo y no te atreves a aceptarlo" Gwen alzo su voz un poco mas de lo normal

"¡Esta bien!, prefiero sexo, no puedo creer que discutamos por esto, Gwen cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, su frente se arrugo un poco, mientras miraba la debil luz de la vela, la cual iba a mas de la mitad

"Yo no estoy discutuendo, solo queria saber tu eleccion" Kevin paso un brazo por los hombros de Gwen, la joven no cambio su expresion

"No era necesario gritarme" Gwen hablo seriamente, su tono de voz moderado, sensible como lo era ella, sabia que este juego habia dado para mucho, pelear, llorar, soñar, confesar cosas inimaginables, intentaron ver mas alla de lo que decian sus ojos, descubrir mas de cada uno

"Lo siento preciosa" Kevin se acerco unos centimetros mas a ella, mirandose directamente a los ojos, Kevin sintio como se perdio en ellos, podia ver la ciudad entera atravez de ellos, podia ver la naturaleza a travez de ellos, sentia que podia cruzar el oceano con solo estar con ella, todo ese infierno de su pasado se habia acabado, con las dulces palabras de su chica todo habia cambiado, se habia convertido en alguien sincero y de confianza, se habia refugiado en sus brazos, sus besos le hicieron aprender un sentimiento tan profundo "Sabes que algunas veces soy un idiota" Dijo sonriendo, Gwen redujo su frente arrugada, solo se le quedo mirando

"¿Algunas veces?" Pregunto alzando la ceja derecha "Eres un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo" Gwen afirmo

"Soy tu idiota" Kevin atrajo nuevamente a Gwen a su pecho "Tu me quieres, y yo soy un idiota" Gwen rio

"Es verdad, pero eres mi idiota, y asi te quiero" Gwen se alejo un poco para estar de frente con el, enfrentandose a sus oscuros ojos, acarisiando su mejilla "No importa que tanto discutamos"

"Ya no duele el pasado, porque al fin ya te encontre, hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez, quizas no te busque, tengo mucho que aprender, todo lo que tengo eres tu" Gwen de inmediato beso sus labios, coloco sus brazos detras de su cuello, Kevin sabia pocos momentos como estos se presentarian, estando asi de solos, Kevin llevo las manos libres a su cintura, atrayendola mas a el, Kevin sentia desde lo mas profundo la necesidad de estar con ella, pero de igual manera sabia que ella no renunciaria tan facilmente a su cuerpo

"Cuando era niña fantaseaba con los principes, ya sabes como en las peliculas o esas series animadas" Gwen rio con su confesion "Y ahora te tengo a ti, mi principe"

"Suena lindo, pero no me digas asi en frente de nadie" Kevin no pensaba en el mañana, en su mente solo estaba, estar con ella y no dejarla ir, el frio de la noche cada vez los acercaba mas, yo solo queria tenerla en mia brazos, sentirla al lado mio, el paso del tiempo parecia fantasioso, este puede ser calificado como uno de los mejores momento en mi vida, que espero recordarlo cuando tenga avanzada edad, y aunque mi mente no pueda, el frio de esta noche, me lo hara recordar cada dia, mientras siguiera con ella todo estaria bien

"No prometo nada, quizas lo olvide y te diga 'Mi principe' en frente de Ben" Gwen bromeo, aquellas tipicas bromas entre ambos se habian vuelto habituales

"No eres capaz"Cuando Gwen estuvo a punto de contestar, el telefono empezo a sonar, Gwen rapidamente se apresuro a contestarlo "Hola Ben"

"Gwen, ¿Estas bien?" La voz se escuchaba lejana, ademas de eso la señal telefonica era pesima

"Estoy bien, sabes cuando nos sacaran de aqui, tenemos un codigo rojo" Gwen se habia levantado del sofa, intentando buscar un punto donde hubiera mejor señal

"Los plomeros llegaran hasta mañana, no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"Ben, tienen que venir ahora, hay dos hombres muertos aqui" Gwen intento alzar la voz un poco, Kevin realmente habia lamentado la llamada de Ben, el ambiente que habia creado era bueno y benefico

"Gwen la zona es muy peligrosa, ademas es de noche, tendran que esperar hasta mañana" Gwen estuvo a punto de contestarle pero la llamada se corto, Gwen alejo el aparato de su oido, viendo en la pantalla en aviso de 'Bateria baja'

"Estaremos aqui hasta mañana" Gwen se volvio a sentar junto a Kevin, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

"Por mi esta bien, me encanta estar con tigo sin molestias" Kevin acarisio su cabello, Gwen se sintio relajada con el sensible toque, sonrio para si misma, guardando la sensacion en su memoria

"Es lindo estar asi, Pregunta numero ocho, ¿Crees que el amor es importante para que haya intimidad sexual?" Kevin sinceramente habia olvidado en juego, habia estado disfrutando la comodidad de ambos, pero habian vuelto las buenas preguntas

"Creo que es un sentimiento de cada persona, cuando... yo lo hize me dio igual, nunca pense las consecuencias o si me podria arrepentir luego" Kevin siguio acarisiando el cabello de su chica, el sueño que existia en su cuerpo, parecia haberse eliminado, ella solo presto atention a cada palabra de Kevin

"¿Te arrepientes?" Pregunto la joven, Kevin suspiro

"Desde que empezamos a salir, cuando hablamos de lo queremos a futuro, me di cuenta que me habia equivocado, que no me hubiera costado nada esperar un poco mas, pero ya sabes como somos los hombres" Gwen rio con la ultima parte, a pesar que le gustaria que su primera vez hubiera sido juntos, las cosas se habian dado asi

"Kevin..." Gwen se removio un poco de su posicion, habia dejado de tener su cabeza en su pecho, para estar de frente a el "Cuanto tiempo estarias dispuesto a esperarme" Su voz parecia preocupada, aun sin tener una razon, Gwen habia centrado su mirada en loa ojos de su novio

"El que sea necesario, y Gwen... con esta ya van tres preguntas, creo que es mi turno" Gwen sonrio, habia pasado de pensar en su primera vez, a fantasear con ella, todos esos pensamientos no eran de una niña, se habian vuelto de una mujer

"Tienes razon, es tu turno" Fingio una sonrisa, habia quedado pensativa por cuando seria su primera vez, pero aquellos consejos de su madre tambien invadian su mente, tenia claro que no seria ahora, pero si que seria pronto. Recobro la posicion en el pecho de su chico

"Pregunta numero nueve, ¿Cual es tu recuerdo favorito con migo?" Gwen se sorprendio que la pregunta no hubiera sido intima o atrevida, como a las que ya se habia acostumbrado, al contrario, habia sido romantica y linda

"Nuestra primera cita" Respondio sonriendo y evidentemente feliz por el recuerdo, Gwen guardo ese momento en su memoria por siempre, todo habia sido magico, pero el baile era inolvidable, realmente lamento que la cancion no hubiera sido mas larga, asi poder estar mas tiempo con el. La luna sobre ellos, vigilando cada paso de baile, queriendo salir de su orbita y acompañarlos en su aventura "Esa noche sera inolvidable para mi" Concluyo la pelirroja. Kevin se sintio satisfecho con la respuesta de su chica

"Estaba tan jodidamente asustado esa noche" Kevin confeso, la joven rio delicadamente

"No parecia" Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Ademas... la noche fue perfecta"

"Si te refieres a que no tuve que conocer a ninguno de los amigos de tu escuela, si la noche buena"

"Hablo en serio Kevin, pasamos un buen rato" y fue asi, Gwen siempre recordaba ese momento, se habia guardado en su cabeza, se habia tatuado en ella

"No lo estoy negando, ¿podemos continuar con las preguntas?" Gwen habia olvidado por completo las preguntas, eso solo efecto de estar con Kevin, podia olvidarlo todo, mientras estaba con Kevin el mundo exterior no existia, todo desaparecía, se volvia blanco y negro a su alrededor

"Pregunta numero nueve, suponiendo que pudieras hacer cualquier cosa ahora mismo, sin límite alguno… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" Kevin medito las palabras, podria hacer muchas cosas, pero habia una en especial, una en la que no desperdiciaria la oportunidad. Kevin dio un pequeño beso en su cabello, luego colocó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza, se mantuvo quieto, quizas pensando si debia decir lo que realmente haria, aunque Gwen ya lo estaba sospechando

"Te haria el amor" Susurro "Es lo que mas deseo, no por placer, porque quiero estar con tigo" Gwen no supo que decir, sabia que Kevin era un adolescente, que como cualquier otro queria estar con una mujer, para pasar por la experiencia, pero mas que eso, Kevin ya tenia la experiencia, sabia que se sentia tener a una mujer en su dominio, pero no queria estar con cualquier mujer esta vez, queria estar con ella, hacerla suya. Gwen reacciono, quito su cabeza del hombro de Kevin, cuidadosamente se subio sobre el, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Kevin estaba totalmente sorprendido por las acciones de su chica. Este solo pudo poner sus manos sobre su cintura, Gwen apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, se movio hacia adelante, pegando mas sus cuerpos, dudando de sus acciones. Gwen unio sus labios a los de Kevin ferozmente, como si su vida dependiera de ello y claro, Kevin no se nego, nunca le podía negar un beso a Gwen, eran una tentacion "Gwen" Kevin reacciono cuando la joven intento quitarle su camisa "No me provoques" Kevin pudo sentir dolor fisico con solo decir esas palabras, pero sabia que Gwen estaba peor siendo rechazada "Tu no quieres hacer esto" Gwen examino sus ojos, el estaba diciendo la verdad, quizas solo fue un momento de tentación, se vio tentada por un momento, pero realmente no estaba lista aun

"Lo siento" Gwen miro avergonzada a Kevin, no queria que la viera desde ahora de una forma distinta a la que era, aunque ambos se verian distinto desde ahora "Solo me deje llevar por el momento"

"Todos alguna vez nos dejamos llevar por el momento" Sus palabras parecían descepcionadas, como si quiesiera volver a ese momento justo en el tiempo, y evitar lo sucedido, pero sabia que no estaba a su alcance esa oportunidad, y seria muy difícil conseguirla

"Kevin, ¿Que paso entre tu y esa chica?, ¿Que los separo?" Gwen pregunto. La joven no queria quitarse de su comoda posicion, eran muy pocas las veces que estaban asi, y cuando usaba esa posición solo seria por unos segundos, y para que Kevin la llevara de compras, o a algún lugar

"Tu, tu me alejaste de ella" Gwen no pudo evitar sonreir, Kevin habia dado en la respuesta acertada, y Gwen estaba orgullosa de el, y claro de su respuesta "Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco" Luego de esas palabras, Kevin atrajo a su chica hacia el, hasta unir sus labios apasionadamente, Gwen envolvio sus manos en su cabello negro, queriendo estar mas cerca de lo posible, ser el uno del otro. La joven pareja se siguio besando por un buen rato, explorando y satisfaciendo las necesidades de cada uno, pero la necesidad iba mas alla de solo besos y caricias, necesitaban entregarse en cuerpo y alma

"Kevin" Gwen dejo descansar sus labios ligeramente hinchados, aun manteniendose cerca a el, su respiración era cortante y agitada "Por favor..."

"No Gwen" El joven corto de inmediato "Luego te arrepentiras, confia en mi" Gwen beso sus labios suavemente

"Pero algun día pasara" Insistio la joven

"Pero no sera hoy" Gwen suspiro, sabia que Kevin no cambiaria de opinión, lo conocía lo suficiente, esta solo dio unos cuantos besos suaves y se volvio a sentar en el sofá, se inmediato cruzándose de brazos

"Gwen" Kevin atrajo su atención

"Estoy algo cansada" Sus ojos lo reflejaban, y Kevin ya lo habia notado

"Tendremos que dormir en el sofá" Gwen asintió con la cabeza, Kevin dio un corto beso en sus labios, luego se acomodaron en el sofá ( . /-WlPlbecmlRc/UZeENaOtTfI/AAAAAAAAJvI/R0pdMB-G2XE/s1600/pareja+ )

"Gwen" Kevin acarisio suavemente su cabello

"Hm" Pronuncio medio dormida

"Aun me queda una pregunta" Kevin descendio su mano desde su cabello hasta su cintura, se delgada cintura que ahora estaba contra el, igual que todo su cuerpo

"Igual que a mi" Susurro la ojiverde

"Mi ultima pregunta es" Gwen sabia que no seria una pregunta cualquiera, ella sabia que no perderia esa oportunidad. Gwen se levanto levemente, presionando sus codos contra su pecho, Kevin tenia su cabeza apoyada en el reposa brazo, mientras sus manos estaban en su delgada cintura "Gwen... quiero que me seas sincera" Susurro con sus labios cerca a los de ella, casi podiendolos alcanzar y tocar. Ella asintio con la cabeza, la joven se impulso un poco hacia el, toco sus labios suavemente sin hacer mucha presión

"Lo sere, cual es tu última pregunta" Dijo mientras Kevin seguia viendo sus labios, perdido en la necesidadde tener mas de ella

"Alguna vez... Gwen ¿alguna vez te he hecho daño?" Su voz era quebradiza, aunque Gwen no entendía muy bien la pregunta

"No importa" Gwen acomodo de nuevo su cabeza contra su pecho. Kevin acarisio su brazo, subió lentamente la tela, hasta la parte baja de su hombro, acarisio suavemente la pequeña marca, con lo poco que podia ver alcanzaba a tener un color morado y verde.

"Sabes que si me importa, Gwen esa noche..."

"Kevin basta" Interrumpió Gwen "Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso" La joven cerro sus ojos, intentando tener un poco de descanso

"Lo siento, esa noche no me podia controlar" Acarisio suavemente la pequeña herida

"Kevin eso lo se, y te dije que lo olvide, es solo un moretón, lo importante es que ya volviste a mi, y no dejare que vuelvas a absorber el Super Omnitrix, no dejare que te alejes de mi" Gwen se aferro mas a el, Kevin cruzo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque recorriera el mundo entero no encontraría una mujer como Gwen, tampoco deseaba encontrar otra mujer. Kevin volvio a pasar sus brazos por su cintura, sabia que seria una larga noche.

**_ #$/^&amp;/€£¥₩%%~_**

Un nuevo día se asomo por la ventana, Kevin no podia verlo, la ventana estaba cubierta de nieve; pero el solo imaginarlo era maravilloso, quizas no volverían a estar asi, las posibilidades eran muy pocas. El Osmociano dejo la tasa de café en la ventana, Gwen no tardaría mucho en despertar, sinceramente seria la primera vez que la veria despertar, podria ser un momento inolvidable.

Kevin tomó la taza de cafe de la ventana y la dejo en la cocina. El olor de los cuerpos era cada vez mas insoportable, o al menos eso era lo normal. Kevin tomó el teléfono de Gwen, la señal era muy mala, aunque habia solo un poco, y ya casi no tenia batería.

"Aqui magistrado Furnet, Kevin Levin ¿Me copia?" El joven tomo de inmediato la insignia de plomero que estaba en su bolsillo

"Aqui Kevin Levin" Contesto de inmediato, se dirigió a la ventana luego de darle una mirada a Gwen. Quizas el no queria que fueran rescatados, las últimas horas fueron buenas, el simple hecho de estar con Gwen era bueno

"Nave 088, tiempo en aterrizar, media hora aproximadamente, esten listos y aléjese de la puerta todo lo que puedan" Kevin tenia conocimiento que esas naves eran muy veloces, estarían en la puerta quitando la nieve en solo minutos, solo era protocolo decir que llegarían mas tarde.

Kevin sabia que Gwen no querría despertar, cuando la iba a buscar para llevarla a la escuela, siempre tardaba en bajar, su madre le decía que habia llegado cansada la noche anterior.

Kevin se arrodilló en la orilla del sofá, tenía que despertar a Gwen ahora, aun así no podía dejar dr verla, tan pacífica y hermosa, Kevin acarisio lentamente su cabello, descendiendo hasta la altura de su brazo, presiono lentamente mientras la movía, noto como Gwen frunció el ceño

"Hey" Susurro el joven, una sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro, lo que contagio a Gwen de hacer lo mismo

"Hey" Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Pense que despertaría antes que tu" Gwen acarisio la mejilla de su chico

"Nos vendran a buscar en unos minutos, hay que alejarnos todo lo que podamos de la entrada" Informo el Osmociano, Gwen sonrio, ella realmente no queria irse, pero no podia dejar de pensar en la escuela, el karate, sus padres y otras actividades

"Kev, cuando volvamos no quiero hablar de nada de lo que paso aqui ¿de acuerdo?" Kevin asintió inmediatamente, todo lo confesado quedaría en la memoria de cada uno, nadie lo podria saber, seria solo otra experiencia mas

"Ven, la nave vendra muy pronto" Kevin se levanto y le tendio la mano a Gwen, esta hizo lo mismo, su espalda estaba adolorida, ese sillon no era el mejor lugar para dormir, y menos si eran dos personas quienes dormian en él.

La joven pareja de sento en un rincon, lo mas alejado posible de la entrada, el olor de descomposición era cada vez mas fuerte e insoportable.

El fuerte sonido de la nave se sintio, Kevin abrazo a su chica, el fuerte impacto de la pesada nave pudo haber hecho un gran desastre, pero esas naves solo eran piloteadas por expertos, el fuerte sonido al aterrizar podia llegar a ser insoportable si no era bien controlado

No tardo mas de 5 segundos el aterrizaje y el impacto, Kevin aflojo el agarre de su chica, Gwen estuvo a punto de levantarse y caminar a la puerta, pero Kevin la tomo de inmediato del brazo y la atrajo a él, para su suerte, otro fuerte impacto se sintio, pero esta vez la joven pareja pudo ver por la ventana como la nieve se derretía en cuestión de segundos, un fuerte vapor se sintio en sus cuerpos, pero fue descendiendo rápidamente.

Gwen seguía aferrarda al cuerpo de Kevin. El suave aroma de su perfume seguía en el, Gwen tomo en su puño la camisa de Kevin ligeramente, Kevin paso sus brazos por la cintura de Gwen

No hubo ningún movimiento por unos segundos, sus cuerpos se relajaron lentamente, la temperatura se volvio a la normalidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron, manteniendose cerca, ayudándose sin sarse cuenta.

"Todo término" Kevin susurro

** /#&amp;#^ /#&amp; /~£~£~€%€% ¥%€~£%**

"No nos explicamos que paso" Un hombre alto y corpulento explicó "Debio ser alguna avalancha que hizo caer toda la nieve" Tomo algunos apuntes en una hoja

"Por favor Tomy, como que no saben" Kevin se mostró furioso, pero controlado

"Soy tu superior Kevin"

"También eres mi amigo" Kevin le sonrio, Gwen no podia dejar de pensar en los dos cuerpos que estaban en la cabaña, su mente se invadia de las repentinas imágenes.

El hombre tomo unos apuntes más, luego con una sonrisa miro a la joven pareja

"Señor Levin, tiene algo de labial rojo en el labio" Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, luego se alejo, Kevin llevo la mano al rededor de la boca intentado desaparecer la mancha, Gwen de inmediato se puso en frente de su chico

"Kevin..." Gwen llamo su atencion "¿De cuando aqui yo uso labial rojo?" Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Kevin habia sido engañado.

El joven Osmociano vio como Tomy reía junto a la nave con otros hombres que lo acompañaban

"Me la pagaras Tomy" Kevin estuvo a punto de caminar hacia su 'amigo', pero la mano de Gwen sobre su pecho lo detuvo de inmediato

"Kevin, no busques pelea, Tomy no es alguien de confianza, te puede reportar" Eso ya había pasado, no solo con él, con otras personas también, Tomy les daba confianza y al final por el más mínimo error los reportaba

"No se como sigue con los Plomeros" Kevin lo miro de reojo, siempre lo habia odiado en el fondo, no soportaba su actitud de superior, solo se aprovechaba del cargo de su padre.

"No importa Kevin, ahora debemos volver a Bellwood" Gwen miro a su alrededor, todos parecian estar ocupados en sus propios problemas o más bien obligaciones, pero de su mente no salía la duda de saber que habia pasado entre esos dos hombres... pero habia algo mas... el error de Kevin.

Un error por el cual legalmente no debía pagar, el actuó en defensa propia, si no lo hubiera asesinado a el

"Todos parecen estar muy ocupados en sus problemas" Los plomeros empezaron a entrar a la cabaña, los dos cuerpos ya habian sido identificados segun los plomeros, pero aun no habia información detallada

"Kev... hay algo... recuerdas, el segundo hombre" Gwen hablo con cautela, nadie sabia lo que habia pasado, nadie mas que ellos, pero pronto tendrían que dar explicaciones de todo lo sucedido

"Tendre problemas por eso" Kevin intento ver a otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos, aquellos ojos solo lo envolvían "Pero... tengo que asumir las consecuencias"

"Kev no pasara nada..." Gwen aseguró, pero las palabras solo parecian quedarse en el aire, las reglas eran muy estrictas, error cometido se tenia que pagar, pero en cambio esta vez había actuado en defensa propia, no podian hacerle pagar por proteger su vida y la de su chica

"Necesitamos sus declaraciones" Uno de los plomeros se acerco a la joven pareja "Aun no tenemos claro que sucedio"

"De acuerdo" Gwen miro a su chico de nuevo, no lo podia asegurarlo, pero Kevin tenia miedo, no era necesario usar ningun tipo de magia para verlo en sus ojos, sus manos estaban inquietas, y su mirada cambiaba constantemente de lugar.

El plomero se alejo hacia una nave, el lugar habia sido acordonado por los agentes, las naves rodeaban casi todo el lugar y las personas parecian perdidas en sus problemas "Kevin"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" No era tan sencillo como solo decirlo, iba mas alla, pero aun asi, Gwen tenía una buena defensa para su chico

"Kevin se que no lo estas" La expresión en sus ojos lo delataban

"Solo no quiero que nos separen" Kevin desconfiaba de casi todos a su alrededor, menos de su chica, el joven Osmociano podia ver la traicion en los ojos de los plomeros a su alrededor, todos ellos solo querian llegar a un buen puesto sin importar que tenian que hacer

"No lo haran, yo no lo permitire" Gwen pudo sentir el miedo invadiendo sus venas, ya se habian separado por un tiempo, pero Gwen tenia la tranquilidad que Kevin estaba seguro en casa de algun familiar lejano, pero esta vez estaria en una celda, Gwen sabia que Kevin podria defenderse, pero aun asi no estaría tranquila, su mente se invadio de malos pensamientos, no debía hacerlo, habia riesgo pero una buena defensa.

** #$/&amp;^*€£¥₩%~**

***Punto De Vista De Kevin***

"Quiere decir que usted lo mato" Esas palabras realmente me hirieron, nunca espere escucharlas de nuevo, me jure no hacerle daño a nadie, mas bien lo jure por Gwen, ella no merece pasar por algo así

"Si no lo hubiera hecho el me hubiera matado a mi, y luego a Gwen" Me defendí rápidamente, si algo he aprendido es que no me debo quedar callado por mucho tiempo, eso seria dudar, y eso seria usado en mi contra

"Señor Levin... usted tiene un pasado algo... oscuro" El hombre se sento en una silla tras un escritorio, sosteniendo mi expediente

"He cambiado y muchas personas se lo pueden asegurar" Este hombre parece dificil de convencer. Solo el hecho de imaginarme a Gwen tras esa puerta esperando por mi me daba fuerzas para seguir defendiendome

"Lo se, pero eso no elimina su delito, ese hombre era inocente"

"¿Inocente?, entonces quien mato al otro hombre, han pensado eso, el hombre que yo en defensa propia mate, ya habia asesinado al otro hombre" Su mirada se centro en mi, hasta hacerme sentir culpable de algo que no debia

"Hare un par de llamadas, espereme aqui" Se levanto de la silla y salio de la pequeña oficina cerrando la puerta, pero a los pocos segundos se abrio de nuevo

"Kev" El alma me volvió al cuerpo al escuchar esa dulce voz, acercándose cuidadosamente a mi, Gwen se sento en la silla que estaba junto a mi "Que ha pasado" Ni yo mismo se que paso, no se si ese hombre me creyó lo que le dije

"Creo que todo esta bien" Solo lo digo para darle tranquilidad, se que ella esta mas preocupada que yo, siempre lo esta

"Debes estar seguro de todo lo que dices, no puedes dudar en nada, estare afuera esta bien" Sus suaves palabras me calmaron, todo parecía detenerse con ella cerca, el tiempo desaparecía

"Lose, todo estará bien" Me sonrio, su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme seguro, hize lo mismo por ella

"Estare afuera" Me dio un dulce beso y luego salio de la oficina, los segundos parecian eternos, todo parecía nublarse, hace mucho no sentia tanto miedo, el miedo de tener que alejarme de ella.

"Muy bien señor Levin" Una gruesa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos "Como usted dijo, si habia otro hombre" Se sento en la silla y de inmediato abrio una carpeta "Este fue hallado en la cocina"

"Asi es, y como le dije, yo actúe en defensa propia" Eso debo recalcarlo, "Yo no lo mate solo porque estaba de animos de asesinar a alguien, solo pensé que ese hombre podria hacerme daño a mi, o lo que es peor a Gwen" Su mirada era desconfiada, este hombre si que hacia bien su trabajo, daba miedo con tan solo hablar

"Usted quedará en libertad mientras se aclara totalmente el caso, por lo pronto puede ir a casa, sera llamado cuando sea necesario" La respiración parece haber mejorado con solo esas palabras, pense que me dejarian en una celda, pero no fue asi "Puede irse" De inmediato me levante y sali de la oficina, y hay estaba mi chica, esperando por mi como siempre

"Kevin" De inmediato se arrojo a mis brazos, el calor de su cuerpo era reconfortante, tan calido y tan unico

"Todo esta bien preciosa" Su cintura fue mía, toda ella era mia en un abrazo, su enredado cabello era perfecto, solo porque era parte de ella.

** $#/$&amp;$^ ^ /€% £~¥₩€¥€**

"Oye Kev" Gwen se sento junto a mi en el sofá, sus manos sostenian un tarro de helado sabor a fresa, todo a mi alrededor era perfecto solo con ella, la televisión encendida con caricaturas reflejadas en él, ver aquellas viejas caricaturas se habian vuelto un habito en nosotros. Centre toda mi atención en ella "Aun me queda una pregunta" Dijo sonriendo, y sabia que esto no seria facil

"Adelante" Dije sonriendo

"¿Me amas?" Amor. Que otra palabra podria sentir por esta mujer, amor y agradecimiento, esas entre otras, como la admiración que le tengo, su persistencia, su inteligencia, su belleza... todo en ella me encanta y me cautiva. Pero volviendo a la pregunta, yo la amo, pero nunca le he dicho algo asi a nadie, ni a mi madre...

Estaba tardando mucho, su mirada se veia triste y decepcionada, ella queria una respuesta ahora y yo la tenía que complacer

"Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo" Susurre tomando sus labios, yo sin ella era aburrido, la miraba como si la quisiera matar, se que tiene miedo de sentirse mas enamorada... como yo, espero todos los dias un mensaje que diga 'hola ven a mi casa no fui a clase y estoy sola' admiro hasta sus dientes su lengua... por ella mato hasta la mismisima muerte, la prefiero mas que al aire, la tengo tatuada en mis pupilas, se que voy muy rapido, soy adicto compulsivo al nectar de su sexy cuerpo, si no la tengo de pie no me mantengo, le haria una casa en la luna si me lo pidiera, quisiera llevarmela a una montaña y gritarle a un avión que nuestra relación no tiene comparación... si ella esta yo no estoy loco y mi cuerpo la necesita...

Yo la amo.

** /#^#&amp;#&amp;#/ ^#&amp;€%£~¥€¥%€₩€**

Nooooooooooo!

He terminado esto!

Bueno voy a respirar...

Siento la demora de verdad... pero creo que ya perdi mi inspiración en la escritura, no me sale nada... pero no podia dejaros sin el final de "Sin escape" asique... esto ha terminado... tambien termino 'que paso después de' y se me caen las lágrimas escribiendo esto... he tenido esta cuenta por años... y hoy me despidos de todos vosotros, gracias por el apoyo de todos, los he llegado a amar

En esta pagina conocí a mi gemela... maru te amo hermana mia...

Fanny gracias por los buenos ratos en whatsapp... y si quieren hablar con migo solo dejen su Whatsapp y les hablo...

En dos semanas saldre de la escuela... quizas me inspire en algo y escriba algo... pero no lo prometo... no tengo mente... aun asi seguire con la cuenta... viendo si hay comentarios nuevos o algun mensaje de alguien...

GRACIAS LOS AMO!


End file.
